


Visit

by AutisticWriter



Series: Chibi-chan and Tooru-nii [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Sweet, Sweet Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tooru invites his new friend to his house, and they practise volleyball in the back yard. But despite the fun they have, Tooru starts to wonder why Shouyou never talks about his own home life.





	Visit

It has been two weeks since Tooru first met Shouyou, and they’ve met up after Tooru’s volleyball practice several times. He’s been teaching Shouyou how to spike better, and his short friend can actually hit the ball when Tooru tosses to him now. And… it’s a lot of fun.

“Tooru?” Shouyou says one, hugging his ball to his chest. “Are we friends?”

“Of course we are,” Tooru says, grinning.

And Shouyou grins back, and Tooru can’t understand what just happened.

Still, he shakes it off, tossing the ball for Shouyou again. It still blows him away when Shouyou jumps, and now he can hit the ball with reasonable force as well… he’s pretty damn good.

“You look like a goldfish,” Shouyou says, giggling, and Tooru realises he has his mouth gaping open.

“Oh, sorry. Hey, Shou-kun, have you ever seen a volleyball net?”

“No, don’t think so. Are they tall?”

“Really tall. Even taller than me. You have to jump really high to score. The thing is… I’ve got a net in my back yard and… I was wondering if you’d like to come ‘round my house.”

Shouyou stares at him, processing his words. And when they sink in, his eyes light up and he gives Tooru the biggest grin. “Really?! Oh, that’s awesome, Tooru! I’d love to.”

Tooru grins, once again wondering why all of this excites Shouyou so much. “Great. I don’t have practise tomorrow. Wanna meet here at… four o’clock and you can walk home with me?”

“I can’t wait!” Shouyou says, bouncing up and down.

Tooru grins and ruffles his hair. “Chibi-chan is such a dork.”

“Hey!”

\---

As he told Shouyou, he hasn’t got practise today. He would love to practise every single day, but his coach always tells him that, as elementary school students, they shouldn’t push themselves too hard. But that never stops Tooru practising after school alone or with Hajime. Still, for once, a lack of practise don’t annoy him. Because he’s going to spend time with his new friend.

School ends at 3:30pm, so Tooru takes a slow walk to their meeting spot, not wanting to be too early. He ends up getting their first, and leans against the wall, waiting for his friend.

When Shouyou appears, he grins, waving his arms in the air. He wears his school uniform, which also seems worn and too big. “Hey, Tooru!”

“Hey, Shou-kun,” he says, grinning. “Ready?”

“You bet!”

And he and Shouyou head for Tooru’s house. Shouyou walks with a bounce in his step, grinning and bubbling with excitement.

“What’s up with you?” Tooru asks.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just excited. I’ve never been ‘round a friend’s house before.”

“Really?” Tooru says, and when he glances at Shouyou, he spots the sadness flicker in his eyes.

“Yeah, but who cares? I wanna see your house! Is your family rich?”

“Um, yeah,” he mumbles, suddenly embarrassed by his family’s wealth.

“Awesome!” Shouyou cries, back to his boisterous self again.

They soon reach Tooru’s house, and Shouyou stares. His eyes track the gate and flick upwards to study the house; it’s not a mansion, but it’s still pretty big. Hopefully Shouyou won’t think of him as a spoiled brat.

“Whoa…” Shouyou says. “You’re so lucky, Tooru.”

Going a bit read, Tooru opens the gate and leads Shouyou to the front door. He knocks, and his mom opens the door.

“Hello, Tooru,” she says, giving him a kiss. “Oh, this must be the friend you were telling me about.”

Shouyou puts his hands to his sides and gives a stiff bow. “Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san.”

“Oh, you’re so polite,” Mom says, grinning. “Come in, darlings. Are you staying for dinner, Shouyou-kun?”

He and Shouyou glance at each other.

“Actually, we hadn’t gotten that far,” Tooru says.

She sighs fondly. “Honestly.”

“Well… if you don’t mind… I would love to stay for dinner,” Shouyou says, his voice much stiffer when he talks to Mom. “I have to be back by six, though.”

“Well, I can sort dinner out earlier than that. I hope you like onigiri.”

Shouyou grins. “That sounds awesome, Oikawa-san.”

Mom smiles. “Okay, darlings. You two have fun now.”

And she heads towards the kitchen. Shouyou looks up at Tooru.

“Your mom is nice,” he says. “Hey, can I see your bedroom?”

“Sure thing,” Tooru says, leading Shouyou up the stairs. They wander across the landing and reach his door; stickers of volleyballs pattern the door, and in the centre, a sign shows his name written in kanji, the characters faded. “We’re here.”

He opens the door, and Shouyou gasps. Tooru just stands back and watches his friend hurtle around the large room, staring at his belongings and gasping. Shouyou stares at his posters of professional volleyball teams, at the old volleyball that sits on his shelf, and all the trophies he has won.

“You’re the goldfish this time, Chibi-chan,” Tooru says, and Shouyou glances at him.

“Your bedroom is awesome!” he says.

“What’s your room like?”

“Oh, really boring. I share, and he gets his stuff everywhere. Anyway, look at all these trophies!” Shouyou cries, once again steering the conversation back to Tooru.

“Hey, wanna do some practise in the yard?” Tooru asks.

Shouyou grins. “Yeah!”

The pair trail back through the house and into the back yard, where, at the bottom of the garden, stands Tooru’s makeshift volleyball court. The net is still up from his practise before school, swaying in the breeze.

“Whoa… it’s so tall,” Shouyou says, staring up at the net.

“Should we see if you can spike a ball over it before dinner?”

Shouyou gives him a double thumbs-up. “Let’s do it!”

\---

After nearly an hour of practising, it happens. Tooru tosses the ball, and Shouyou flies through the air, his hand swinging down…

The ball grazes his fingers and hits the top of the net. For a second, it wobbles there, before falling to the ground on the other side of the net.

“Did I do it?” Shouyou says, stunned.

“You sure did, Chibi-chan!” Tooru says, slapping him on the back. “Well done.”

And Shouyou preens, and Tooru gets the impression he doesn’t usually get much attention.

Still, as long as Shouyou spends time with Tooru, he’ll get to be happy.

\---

When Shouyou leaves, Tooru turns to his mom, waiting for her to speak.

She wanders over and puts her hands on his shoulders. “You were right, Tooru. Shouyou-kun is a lovely boy.”

“Yeah, and he’s gonna be amazing at volleyball one day,” he says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
